


This Bitter-Sweet Bond

by Mikamod



Series: Blue Bows [2]
Category: Blue Bloods (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Gender Changes, F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-07-10
Updated: 2016-09-03
Packaged: 2018-07-22 18:51:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,678
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7450240
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mikamod/pseuds/Mikamod
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It would never work between Jamie and Noble not with where they each stood, but maybe in their own little world it could.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Don't ask me to stay, I just might.

This was the worst idea she'd ever had, Jamie nuzzled against the pillow she was curled around, sure it wasn't technically illegal but it still wasn't in good taste, and she was sure it went against one rule or another.

_'Don't start sleeping with a mobster as you work undercover in his family.' ___

__But she slowly seemed to fall into bed with Noble, she didn't even know he'd asked her on a date till the end of it the first time. Well, Jamie wasn't sure if it was technically her on a date, sure 'Jane' wasn't very far from who she was but it still was a lie._ _

__Hands brushed across her waist as the bed sunk down with added weight, her back already warming up from the ridiculous heat Noble tends to emit, his lips smoothed over her neck leaving kitten licks in his wake._ _

__"I didn't expect you to meet me here."_ _

__Jamie turned around pulling Noble closer taking the initiative for a kiss, enjoying his surprisingly soft lips his hands running up her back eventually stopping at the top of her back his thumb across the joint of her neck and back._ _

__Jamie placed her hands on his chest, as his tongue slipped into her mouth. She could taste traces of cinnamon gum on his tongue, slow and smooth, like a sweetly spiced rum._ _

__She broke away pushing back the curls from his forehead, not for the first time she wondered if they could have a real shot at a relationship. If they had just been two people, two strangers would this work?_ _

__She knew it was pointless to wonder. she was a cop, he was a criminal._ _

__Except here in the moment, they weren't really anything but two people with certain affections for each other._ _

__"I like seeing you, outside of work." She smiled as he dipped his head so their foreheads touched each other, she couldn't resist one more fluttering kiss._ _

__"Are you saying you like my company?" He teased as he pulled the blankets off of her, a look of playful disappointment on his face at the fact that she was wearing clothes._ _

__"I do, but only on weekends." She laughed pulling him to her, taking the blanket from is hands throwing it off the hotel bed. Jamie smiled hoping to save this moment in her mind, a moment where her last name wasn't defining who she was._ _

__Noble duck down to her neck trailing his lips down to her shoulder._ _

__"I have an hour Noble." She had managed to sneak away from everyone but she had a check in tonight, plus her father had called her while she had been waiting for Noble, asking if she was okay, saying she'd been acting off lately and did she need to talk._ _

__A non-optional drink invitation was given so she could only delay so long before he stated to suspect something._ _

__"So I can get you off in an hour, " He chuckled at her flat look. "Maybe next time." He sat up straddling her with his arms crossed in a thoughtful, if not exaggerated, pose. "What to do? What to do?"  
She rolled her eyes at his antics. _ _

__"Bar?"_ _

__He grinned at her like she had the best idea on earth._ _

__Noble hopped off the bed and 'helped' her up, pulling her into his arms, hugging her tightly and nuzzling the back of her neck making her giggle._ _

__"You have all the best ideas, Jane dear." He let her go and they each gathered phones and shoes, pulling each other into kisses at every opportunity._ _

__The trip to the bar was uneventful, honestly so was the bar, all she wanted to do was be able to drag Noble to a hotel and spend the night, but drinking and bar food wasn't too bad. She listened as he told her stories about his childhood._ _

__She gave him half truths about her own life, skipping over her brother's death since it hit too close to home even now._ _

__Her phone went off mid-sentence, a shrill sound letting her know her dad was calling._ _

__"Time to go, unfortunately."_ _

__He walked her out, a gentleman was in there she thought with a laugh.  
"I'll see you tomorrow." _ _

__She nodded pulling him into a heated goodnight kiss, free in her affection for him._ _

__She pulled away as headlights illuminated them, she shielded her eyes trying to see who the car belonged to._ _

__The figure stepped out and she felt like shouting._ _

__Fucking Johhny Tesla._ _

__"So this is how she got the job, screwed her way into it?" He spat venom at her and to be honest Jamie didn't know why, Tesla wanted Bianca, so it wasn't some form of romantic rivalry._ _

__"She saved my life." Noble stood tall beside her, looking just as angry as she felt by the accusation. "Besides, it's none of your business who I hire."_ _

__"It is if I have to waste time training her only for you to get bored of her and toss her to the curb."_ _

__She held in disgruntled noise, after all, it wasn't very ladylike to tell someone to go fuck themselves._ _

__They both jumped a little when johnny keyed Nobles car before storming off._ _

__"Sorry about him." Noble looked at her with a look she knew could mean trouble. "Do you wan-"_ _

__"No." The word practically leaped from her mouth. "He's just talking out of his ass, no harm no foul."_ _

__He sighed before moving her hair behind her ear kissing her temple, she could feel the energy buzzing in him, and it worried her._ _

__"Go home. Okay, don't do anything stupid." She turned her head catching his lip in a chaste kiss._ _

__"You too, I'll see you later." They parted ways with one more kiss, Jamie hailing a cab as Noble drove past her, she prayed he followed her advice and went home not to deal with Tesla._ _

__Her phone went off again, she picked it up._ _

__"Don't worry Dad, I'm on my way."_ _

__She could almost picture his face as he sighed._ _

__"Okay."_ _

__She felt like a teenager again, her dad's tone similar to all the times he knew she was hiding something or lying and she knew this was going to be a long evening._ _

__"I'll see you in a couple."_ _

__"Be safe."_ _

__-end-_ _


	2. A guy walks into a bar

Jamie sat at the bar balancing being aware and looking like she was bored out of her mind.   
She didn't figure undercover would be this, boring she supposed was the word she was looking for.

A pair of girls saddled up to either side of her. "Bet you a drink I can guess where you went to college."

She smiled politely, "Sorry I'm not a gambling woman"

The girl behind her piped up "Oh, It's not gambling If she guesses what college you went to you buy us both a drink. It's crazy she's got like sick sense."

"I think you mean sixth sense." 

The girl laughed at her correction, tossing blond curls back. They started to explain 'the rules' when , Jamie figured, their boyfriends showed up shutting down the situation.

"A little young for you?" The boyfriend accused.

"I'm just minding my business here." She rebutted twisting her beer in her hands.

"Are you saying MY girlfriend was hitting on You?" There's that mixed tone half attracted to the idea and half 'back off my girl' 

"Not saying anything." He knocked over her beer she went to stop it from spilling everywhere but a man here age, who at some point sat down beside her caught it instead shooing the boy away.

"Lacross goons." The man huffed a half laugh "I swear to god they put something in the water."

The man turned fully to meet her eye's and for a moment she was taken back by them, "I know you from somewhere."

Now wasn't the time to be distracted, "No, I don't think so."

"I do, I wouldn't forget a face that cute, Noble Sanfino." He offered his hand and she took it.

"Jane. How are ya?" 

"Saint Davids right?"

"Can't help you." She kept here voice firm but light, friendly but not flirty. Wait, why did she have to remind herself that this wasn't the time to flirt back?

"No," He paused to really look at her. "I know I know you."

"Sure you do." 

He winked at her, "I'll figure it out."  
\-------------------------  
Another night, at least the boys from last night weren't here  
"Long Island Ice Tea, Vodka on the rocks."

Well fuck, she glanced over, yep still attractive.

"I remember where I know you from."

"Where?"She leaned in a bit

"Stardust back in the day."

"Maybe you remember me, but I can't say I remember you." She leaned back in her chair, a low laugh to her voice. "Or much of anything of the nights at that place."

"Well if you remember what happened at Stardust you weren't really there." He sat beside her, a humor in his tone.

"Amen"

"Well I'm meeting this guy later, and he might need some ... encouragement." Jamie moved close. "Could you point me in the right direction?"

"What makes you think-"

"Stardust alum?"

He inched closer to her both into the 'little too close for polite conversation' zone.

"See the guy working his phone behind me ."

It was Atwater

"Yeah, that's a cop." She felt her heart jump. "I never forget a face and I can always make a cop." 

And then he was just gone.  
\----------------  
"So how'd you make out last night?"

Well, she was batting three for three.

"Pretty well, considering."  
Noble chuckled beside her.  
"Yeah, sorry 'bout last night, but, cops even hanging around makes me tense."

She nodded watching him walk around her, "But tonight the doctor is in with some fresh mash."  
"What's mash?"

"It's like blow and x had a baby, best party ever."

She made sure to smile in that flirty way, which was easier than it should have been. "I'm in."

"Me first." Noble slammed back his glass, she watched him walk to the bathroom and waited for him to reappear.

She noticed something was off at once and only grew more concerned as he stumbled into the bar with a bloody nose. She tried to get the bartender to call 911 but that clearly wasn'thappening so she helps him outside, slinging him into a chair before calling for an ambulance herself.  
\-----  
She didn't stay at the hospital, and she did feel off about that but didn't know why.

"That guy you got to the hospital has been calling around trying to find you." 

She felt a sharp chill rush down her spine, did Noble figure out she was a cop?

"He was? How do you even know?"

"OCCB has a tap on his phones." She put her fishing pole against the railling. 

"What's going on?"

"His father and uncle are captains in the Cavazerre crime family."

She could barely believe it, sure he was clearly pushing drugs but "He's a wise guy?"

Her father nodded "OCCB has been trying to get into the Carazerre family for years, so they might come to you when the time is right."

She looked back to the water, working through the idea in her mind. "With your blessing?"

"As your commissioner?" A smile snuck onto her face. " I believe you can do anything you set your mind to."

"As your father-" The silence said it all, he would support her desicion but worry about her all the same. Jamie nodded understandingly, she still had time to think about her choice so for now she just focused on the fishing.


	3. The taste of blood on your lips

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the short chapter, I tend to write moments and bits instead of full stories. Also, thank you to everyone who's read this story so far I really do appreciate it a lot.

Jamie rushed from the building Tesla right on her tracks, "Hey Ridrion! Get back here!"

"I've got a date in the city."

He was still trailing her pretty closely, she swallowed the flash drive in her possession and went to her car, ignoring the snort Tesla gave.

"I think you have something that isn't yours." 

She gave him an innocent but unamused look, "I have no idea what you're talking about."

She saw the others move in from the corner of her sight, Jamie had a feeling this was going to end poorly for her.

"I think you ripped a copy of the list. Maybe you don't like it here but you didn't want to leave empty handed. Empty your pocket."

She did so pulling out her wallet and keys.

"I'm going to frisk you." 

Yeah not where she wanted this to go.

"Like hell you are!" 

"You're outside of the building, I have the right." Tesla nearly slammed her against the car and started the frisking, she noted that he had a case of wondering hand before she tried to shrug him off of her. 

"Get off of me."

She turned when he pulled her shoulder punching square in the jaw, it lead to a scuffle nothing worse than the average perp, or rough housing with Danny and Joe when she was little  
Before she even realized it a set of hands pulled on her hip before locking around her arms holding her still for Tesla to go to town with his punches. One was right to the face.  
Her head snapped back, crashing into the chest of the man holding her, knocking some air out of him, a few more punches and she had wiggled free landing some hits of her own. before being sucker punched with Tesla's ring, see could feel the damn thing cut her face.

She focused on staying awake as he rifled through her jacket, she ignored him grounding herself with the feel of the blood in her nose and the taste of it on her battered lips. She managed to lean up against her car to try and gather her thoughts.

\----------  
Noble had left shortly after his talk with Jane,or Jamie since that was her name, but he'd keep that for himself. He like her and didn't want to risk what Uncle Phil would do to her. He'd heard stories about cops and stories about pretty young women like Jane who'd snitched to cops. Neither were things that she deserved, so what if he had a soft spot for her, she had saved his life.

He rolled up to the parking lot spotting Jan- Jamie almost instantly.

She was a wreck, her nose bloody, her normally well-kept hair spilling out of its clip and down her shoulders and back. But she was breathing and present enough to try and wipe the blood off of her face, he rushed to her side.  
"What happened?! Who did this?!"

He loosened her grip on her arm when he felt her wince a little, she was certainly a brave one. 

"Tesla.

"Over last night?" That fucker was going to pay, hell even if Jan-Jamie, he was still getting used to referring to her by that name, even if just in his mind, had been just a friend No one hurts people that are precious to Noble.Whether the precious person was a friend, family or lover.

"Not that he said."  
He helped her up off the ground, take care of the pressure he put on her body.  
"You need to go to a hospital, Jane."

She shook her head, "And get the attention of the cops no way."  
Beautiful, and could take a punch and give back just as good, now a half-decent actor. The woman really was the whole package. 

"Let me drive you back to mine and patch it up."

Another shake of the head, he hugged her close letting her pull away in her own time their foreheads resting against each other, just like last night before Tesla caught them.  
"I-" she sighed looking away first. "I know a woman I'll get her to fix me up, no need to cause a commotion."

With one last look, a gently and tenderly kissing her cheek in their normal good-bye's she drove away, for the best he knew, he didn't want to have to beat Tesla in front of her.


End file.
